Arrival
by Blackace70
Summary: A P.O.V one-shot spin-off of Mcdinh's story "Ask and Torture Cast" featuring my OC Z-ONE. Wonder what was going through Z-ONE's mind when she arrived at Mcdinh's studio, this story will tell all. Warning: Contains spoiler for her latest chapter for those who haven't read it.


**Hey everybody Blackace70 here with a one-shot fanfic featuring my OC Z-ONE Nexus Archfiend. **

**For those of you who aren't familiar with Z-ONE; and by that I mean basically everybody. She is one of my newest OCs that I created who had made a cameo in Mcdinh's story "Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Ask and Torture Cast", I'm not sure when I'm going to officially introduce her into one of my stories; just know that I have hopes for her and plan to use her as soon as I can.**

**So anyways this fanfic, after reading the latest chapter of Mcdinh's "Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Ask and Torture Cast" I just had to write a little one-shot on it. It's not going to be anything major, just a P.O.V on what was going through Z-ONE's head when she arrived at the studio. Please note that for those who are reading Mcdinh's fanfiction, this story will contain spoilers for the latest chapter. So don't read this until you have read the update.**

**Well, if there's nothing else, let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or its characters nor do I own any of Mcdinh's OCs.**

**-X-**

Inside an apartment building, a dark skinned eighteen year old boy with brown eyes was sitting on his bed in his PJs looking at his laptop, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes, he stopped when he noticed a message from a certain authoress in his fanfiction mailbox. Reading it, the teen gave an open mouth grin of satisfaction.

"_Better tell her about this now, otherwise she'll kill me if she finds out later on."_ The boy thought "Hey, Z-ONE"

Popping her head through the door, a girl roughly the same age as the boy with raven black hair and amethyst colored eyes blinked as she came into the room bottled water in hand; she wore a black sport's bra with familiar red markings and blue denim jeans with spaghetti strap high heels.

"Yeah Ace, what's up?" she asked uncapping the bottle

"Great news, I was speaking to one of my colleagues on fanfiction." Ace grinned "And she had approved of you."

"Me, for what?" she asked again, this time taking a swig of the water

"To go on her studio so you can see Yusei."

The raven haired spat out the water and looked at her author like a deer caught in the headlights "Eh, REALLY?!"

"Yeah…" Ace said slowly removing his glasses, shaking the spat out water off of it "I PM'd Mcdinh to see if it was alright for you to visit her studio, and she said yes."

The teenage girl held back a squeal as she pulled her author into a bone-crushing hug "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"No prob, no problem at all." The poor dark skinned author wheezed, trying to pry the un-seemingly but way stronger girl off of him

"When can I go?"

Regaining his breath, Ace snapped his fingers and a portal appeared "Right now"

Z-ONE gasped excitedly before grabbing her jacket and made a dash for the portal, but before she could jump in Ace stopped her

"Wait, before you go." Z-ONE looked back, but Ace could see she was starting to become antsy "Me and Mcdinh discussed your arrival to her studio in private, meaning no one else knows that you're coming, especially her OCs. So to keep her from getting into too much trouble, unless she says something on the matter, play ignorant okay?"

Z-ONE nodded quickly "Okay got it, now can I PLEASE go now?" her tone was that of a little child

Ace rolled his eyes playfully before giving the universal 'Shoo' gesture to the teen. Z-ONE smiled happily as she jumped into the portal

"Be sure not to give Yusei or Mcdinh any trouble now ya hear?!" Ace called out before letting out a chuckle "That girl…"

_**-Mcdinh's Studio-**_

"But it's still nice to know you had fun," Aoi Said "Don't we need to start now?"

"Oh, of course" Mcdinh exclaimed as she looked around "Let's see, it's been a long time since I did this, so where do I start?"

A sudden burst of black had exploded and started spreading throughout the entire studio; caught off guard, everyone started coughing.

"Well, perhaps who set up the smoke bomb would be a good question to start off with!" A purple haired girl named Crystal stated in between coughs as she looked at the author

"Hey, I swear I didn't set it off!"

As everyone was still coughing, they failed to notice a shadow figure above them diving down, particularly to a certain spiky raven-haired duelist.

"YUSEI" Shouted a happy girl voice as the shadowed person took the said man to the ground

"Hey! What the-"

As the smoke cleared everyone looked towards where Yusei fell and gasped in shock as they noticed the girl hugging him closely

_**Z-ONE's P.O.V**_

"_I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed as I nuzzled his cheek. As I held Hoshi close, I was started mentally giving thanks to Blackace, nothing could possibly ruin this moment for me. _

"_WHO IS THAT GIRL HOLDING ON TO YOU SO TENDERLY?!" _

_Except that._

_I looked up to see a fuming red haired girl glaring at me and Hoshi, me in particular, before I could say something, Yusei beat me to it "A-Aki, I swear I don't know her! This is the first time I've seen her!"_

_Wait, First time…? EHH, don't tell me my little hoshi has forgotten all about me?! I was so shocked that Yusei has said that, I nearly missed the redhead direct her anger from me to a blonde girl with glasses, accusing if she had any part in this; only for the girl to say otherwise. As much as I found the scene in front of me mundane yet amusing, I took the time to look and scan that frightened blonde girl._

_So that girl is the authoress Mcdinh huh? Guess Ace was right when he said that the girl might get into a bit of trouble the moment I arrived. I'd better help her out, that redhead looks like she's about to choke the girl._

"_Oh, are you Mcdinh?" I laced my voice with faux confusion, earning everyone's attention. The blonde girl nodded in agreement while trying not to notice the angry girl behind her "Oh so you're the authoress that my author had talked about. Hi, my name is Z-ONE Nexus Archfiend, and I'm Blackace70's OC"_

_Everyone looked surprised by the revelation, though the author gave a brief look of relief, mouthing a grateful 'Thank You' before blinking "Wait, you're Blackace70's OC?"_

_I nodded "Yep"_

_A blue haired guy suddenly spoke up "Why are you named after Yusei fake self from the Ark Cradle Arc?"_

_That was a good question, one that I would ask Ace when I got the chance, but for now I answered "I don't know, but I don't care."_

"_Um…care to explain why you're here?" A purple haired girl asked me_

"_Because I wanted to see Yusei of course" I answered simply as I hugged the person of my affections even tighter; though in doing so, I failed to notice the ever quiet rumbling volcano explode loudly with fierce aggression_

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF YUSEI NOW!"_

_I looked at this girl with a calm yet annoyed expression; she was starting to get loud and obnoxious "Myeh, I don't think so." _

_I wasn't sure if it was my nonchalant response or the fact I was still holding hoshi close to me, with his face beginning to bury into my well-endowed chest (Not that I minded, mind you) but something made that girl snap and started to raise a duel disk with a card in hand_

"_Why you little…" she started_

"_Aki, calm down" Mcdinh pleaded_

_I was at that point I started to tune out everyone else and focusing on my little hoshi, though I did catch the part where Mcdinh started to go into my origins, which caused the girl who I knew now was Aki, to glare at me and hoshi. While hoshi was intimidated by the mean woman, I on the other hand was a lot calmer under her glare, though on the inside I was grinning smugly when they revealed how close me and hoshi was together._

_Z-ONE: 1 – Crazy Redhead: 0_

"_By the way, what's going on in here?" I asked wondering why my hoshi and all of his friends were all here._

"_A truth and dare fiction" the authoress replied "Luckily for you, you don't have to do anything here except sit here and watch."_

_I could live with that "Oh, that's fine" I fixed myself sitting to side and started poking Yusei's cheek playfully "As long as I get to stay here with my Little Hoshi, I'm fine with it."_

_I ignored the snickers as the authoress finally continued on with the fiction; I didn't really pay attention to the truth or dares, nor did I really care about them. Though during the whole time, I took this chance and scanned each and every one of the people here, so these were all of hoshi's friends huh? Well they certainly are a lively bunch, some more than others. Every once in a while I would notice one of them often sporting a discreet glance at me before quickly turning away. They would either look at me shock and disbelief, awe, or in that Aki girl's case: a hateful glare._

_As the next dare came up, my head snapped in attention towards one part of that particular dare_

_**Dare Yusei to dress up as a crab and Akiza to dress as a rose.**_

_Dress up as a crab... did I read that right?_

_As Mcdinh as if Yusei would rather wear the costume or be chased by Rayquaza along with Jack; I could tell my hoshi was really considering both those options, more possibly the latter option. And while normally I wouldn't interfere with Hoshi's choice, I wasn't going to let him do something stupid; Yusei could always be a little reckless when making choices sometimes._

_While no one was looking, a violet tint glowed around my body before it transferred to Yusei's body. Just in time to, as he was just about to give Mcdinh his answer. He opened and closed his mouth as he started to get up, letting go of him; he walked towards the authoress and accepted the crab costume, making me sigh in relief._

_Five minutes had passed and…_

"_Well…what do you think guys?" I heard Mcdinh ask as Yusei came out decked in the crab costume_

_I had to suppress a squeal the moment I laid eyes on him; Hoshi looked absolutely ADORABLE in that outfit. I just wanted to pick him up and hug him to death, he was that cute. _

_Unfortunately though, his assholes for friends didn't seem to share in my sentiment. _

_During their laughing and teasing, one of them, Crow I believe, made a comment that set me off "Heh that definitely suits Yusei; now we can definitely call him a crab"_

"_Crow…don't you dare even think about it." I heard Yusei threatened, though I could tell in his tone that he absolutely mortified by all this. _

_I pulled him into an embrace and rubbed his head "Don't you listen to what they say, Hoshi." All the while glaring at Crow; Yusei, though embarrassed, did seem a bit grateful at my gesture. Note to self: Beat Crow to death; beat him real badly._

_Not long after, I heard the door suddenly slam open followed by that purple haired girl screaming "Ta da! Eat your heart out Yusei!"_

_Looking along with everyone I balked at the sight of that girl Aki. She was dressed in a beautiful rose themed dress complete with black gloves, strapped heels and makeup to compliment it. I…had to admit it…she looked amazing; I couldn't deny the compliments she was receiving from her friends, even though she was feeling doubt about the dress herself. I glanced at Yusei and I nearly snapped my head in shock; I couldn't my eyes at what I was seeing, Yusei was entranced by Aki's new look as well._

_I snapped out of my shock at what Yusei said "Aki, you look amazing!"_

"_Y-You think so" Aki asked blushing_

_Yusei nodded "Of Course, that dress really suits you."_

_I felt my blood begin to boil at the exchange between the two. That should be me Yusei should be complimenting not that attitude-challenged redhead. Feeling myself about to transform, I caught the authoress glancing at me and I started to calm down. As much as I wanted to tear the girl apart; I didn't want to disrespect both my author and Mcdinh, I am a guest here after all and it wouldn't do me justice to destroy her studio. Plus I didn't want Yusei to me in my demonic form acting all unsightly._

_Hearing Mcdinh say that there was time for one more request gave me the impression that everyone was going to be done for the day. Imagine my surprise when I heard it was actually from my author Blackace70, I didn't know he gave out dares and request as well. As I listen to Carly's question and the green haired girl give her answer, I was interested in a certain part of her response; Geass of Absolute Obedience huh? I wonder if I could ask Ace if he could give me one…for pure intentions I swear!_

_I must've zoned out pretty badly when Mcdinh gave out Ace's dare, because just as she sent a light blue haired man to parts unknown, with a wave of her wand, everyone including my hoshi disappeared leaving me with the authoress and her two OCs._

"_W-Wait, where did Yusei go" I asked frantically looking around_

"_To another room where that man-eating dragon is"_

_MAN-EATING DRAGON, what man-eating dragon?!_

_I rushed to Mcdinh's computer where Ace's dare was still on and read it over_

"_Have the entire cast of 5Ds be hunted and chased down…" I muttered "by the VISCIOUS, MAN-EATING, FIRE-BREATHING HUNGARIAN HORTAIL?!"_

_DAMN IT ACE!_

"_NOOO, I can't let my hoshi get eaten!" I summoned my demonic wings and tails disappeared off to where Yusei was ignoring the shocked looks on the OCs faces_

_Hold on Hoshi, Zo-Zo's coming._

_**-Outside in a Mountainous Region-**_

_I appeared in the area Yusei and his friends were sent to and snapped my head everywhere trying to search for him. Hearing a loud roar followed by an assorted bunch of screams, I look down in a gorge to see hoshi and his friends running for their away from the dragon, which was breathing fire at them._

"_HOSHI" I screamed as I transformed into my demonic form "I swear Ace, if my little hoshi dies from this, I will kill you!"_

-X-

Back inside an apartment early in the morning, a certain dark-skinned teen snapped awake as he looked around his room. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt his life was in real danger.

_**End**_

**Done and done, it took a few days but I'm happy with the results. So anyway, for those who read Mcdinh's truth and dare fiction will noticed that there are a few changes between this and the original, that was not my intention but I didn't know how to continue on with my POV without making seem like it made no sense. **

**The ending I know wasn't part of Mcdinh's story, but hopefully it'll give the author some idea on how to start her next chapter if she hasn't started already. Also if some are wondering what Z-ONE demonic look like I'll post up her description and backstory on my profile after this.**

**Anyways as always I hoped you enjoyed the story and be sure leave a review while checking out my other fanfics. Until we meet again**

**See you next time ^_^**


End file.
